


Beneath the Emperor's Mask

by NyxToNine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff and Angst, No Divine Pulse (Fire Emblem), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxToNine/pseuds/NyxToNine
Summary: When Byleth pieces together the mystery of the Flame Emperor's identity, she is left with a difficult choice to make, and consequences to face no matter her decision.When Edelgard is unmasked before she is ready, she must both take responsibility for her actions, and be willing to atone for her mistakes, at risk of being turned over to the Church.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. A Moonlit Walk

Garreg Mach Monastery was a place of beauty. From its impressive architecture, to the comfort and contentment of its students, to the blue skies and white clouds overhead. For this reason, Byleth Eisner, who had spent so much of her life utterly unable to see the beauty in _anything_ , was left to wonder why anyone would want to destroy it. It had started with Lonato, his insurrection doomed to fail before it had even begun. Then, there were problems with other parts of the Church, which came as a surprise to Byleth, who was unaware that the Church even had other parts. Finally, there was the Death Knight and the Flame Emperor… She didn’t know how to feel about them. 

The Death Knight seemed enamored with the professor, clearly interested in her ability to wield the Sword of the Creator. Maybe he wanted to prove himself to his superior, or maybe he was just looking for glory, but he had beelined for Byleth on their mission to rescue Flayn, The fight had been intense, but before things really got going, the Flame Emperor stepped in. The Death Knight was ordered to stop, even though it wasn’t yet clear he would lose the battle, and the strange figure had simply said they would meet again, departing as quickly as they had arrived, and leaving the professor with even more questions.

Byleth lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling of her dorm and wondering both what enemy of the Church would show themselves next, and why they seemed to be so numerous. No matter how many times she went over what she knew, she couldn’t quite connect everything, and Sothis could offer little insight, her amnesia blocking almost everything except what had happened since her awakening. If Byleth ever managed to fall asleep, she could talk with Sothis once more, go over the same information again, get nowhere, and agree that they just had to learn more if they wanted to ever put the pieces together. Unfortunately, Byleth was having as much trouble sleeping as she was trying to unravel conspiracies. Despite devouring a considerable amount of food at Claude’s “grand feast,” she had never been tired out by a full stomach the way others always seemed to be. Instead, Byleth had been laying in bed for hours, or so it felt at least, and sleep was just as elusive now as it had been when she first lay down. Slowly, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and got up, deciding that some fresh air would help her think, if nothing else.

Closing the door behind her as quietly as possible so as not to wake anyone, Byleth felt the cool night air nip at her skin; she had elected, as always, not to wear her coat properly. The dorms were silent and the dark was illuminated only by the pale moonlight shining from above. With no particular goal in mind, she absent-mindedly made her way past the training grounds and into the reception hall, then beyond and towards the large bridge connecting the cathedral to the rest of the monastery.

Staring up at the imposing structure, Byleth decided to go no further, not wanting to disturb anyone seeking late night guidance from the Goddess. Instead, she gazed out beyond the bridge, not looking at anything in particular, just letting her eyes pass over the skyline as her thoughts once again wandered back to trying to both anticipate her opponent’s next move, and trying to figure out what their motives were. Perhaps Sothis was right about how obsessive Byleth could be. However, before she could get too lost in thought, a set of footsteps drew her attention, familiar lavender eyes coming into focus.

“Professor?” 

Edelgard von Hresvelg, leader of the Black Eagles and future Emperor of Adrestia, approached, obviously surprised to see someone else out this late. She was dressed in the standard uniform of the officers academy, long, snow-white hair flowing down her back. She walked closer slowly, perhaps not wanting to intrude if she wasn’t wanted

Byleth blinked, taking a second to register Edelgard’s presence and find an explanation. “I, um… couldn’t sleep. I thought this might help.”

Edelgard looked at the older woman curiously. “‘This?’”

“Going out for some air.”

“I see. I suppose I was thinking the same thing.”

Byleth hesitated a moment, wanting to know but not looking to be invasive. “Was it the same problem as last time? The… night terrors?”

For a moment, a look of anxiety came over Edelgard, but it was brushed away quickly. “Yes. Ever since we found Manuela like that on the floor, the nightmares have worsened. But I don’t mean to concern you with it, Professor. I’ve still been getting enough sleep, so there’s no need to worry.”

Byleth eyed the student for a second, trying to read how honest she was being. When it came to interpersonal relationships, Byleth had never been that adept, and while being at the academy had started to push her to become more aware of others, some people, like Edelgard, were still difficult to read. “You’re sure you’re getting enough sleep? It doesn’t bother you too much?”

Edelgard shook her head, “No, my teacher, I promise I’m fine.”

“Okay…” Byleth turned back to the nothing she was gazing at before, deciding it best not to push her student to share something she didn’t want to.

Edelgard strode over to Byleth and followed her gaze into the distance. “What’s caught your eye, Professor?”

“Nothing, really. Like I said, I’m just out here to think, I’ve already seen this view plenty of times.”

Edelgard nodded and said nothing, letting an easy silence fall between them. Byleth tried to continue to think on the nature of her enemies, but felt her thoughts also drifting towards the woman standing beside her. She couldn’t help but wonder exactly what Edelgard’s nightmares were like, although she also felt a pang of guilt for being curious about something so private. Byleth shook her head lightly, trying to keep her mind from going down that rabbit hole. before Edelgard’s voice caught her attention.

“Professor, if you don’t mind sharing, what are you thinking about that’s kept you from sleep?”

Byleth blinked and paused , shaking herself from her thoughts and trying to organize her conclusions in a concise and sensible way. “Now that the Battle of the Eagle and Lion is over, I’ve been thinking about all the attacks on the Church recently, trying to figure out how it all fits together.” She let out a small sigh. “It seems unlikely that a bunch of different groups are all attacking the Church around the same time for different reasons, but…” Byleth pauses again before shaking head. “The letter that Lonato carried was a plot to assassinate the Archbishop, and the Death Knight, who was taking orders from the Flame Emperor, was there in the Holy Tomb when we discovered the Western Church there. That seems like it connects those three groups…”

Edelgard nodded, a strange look in her eyes. “What are you confused about, then?”

“Lonato was all alone when we fought him, so it seems like his only job was to die with the letter on him. But when we went into the Holy Tomb to defend it, the Death Knight didn’t even try to attack us, even though so many people, including one of their conspirators, died to get a chance to sneak into the tomb. He didn’t try to help the Western Church, and he didn’t seem to care about Saint Seiros’s body. But if he and the Flame Emperor aren’t working with Lonato or the Western Church, what are they after?”

Edelgard stared at her teacher for a moment, considering all she had said. “You think the Flame Emperor was working with Lonato and the Western Church... but only for his own ends?”

“Yes, but I can’t figure out what those are, or why Lonato and the Western Church would help them. I feel like I can only see half the puzzle.”

Edelgard glanced at Byleth again but refused to make eye contact, quickly turning her gaze back outwards instead. “That may be so, my teacher.” After a moment, she continued. “Perhaps Lonato and the Western Church had their own grievances, and were simply happy to work with anyone who shared their goals.”

“Even if it meant being executed?” It was hard for Byleth to imagine believing in something so passionately that she would be willing to die for it. She could understand giving one’s life to protect someone important, but to die for something as formless as ideas was completely foregin.

“Yes, even then.”

Byleth returned to ruminating and said nothing, letting silence return. Just vocalizing her thoughts had helped her, and though she had some new questions, there was peace in no longer retreading the same old ground. But while Byleth enjoyed the quiet reprieve, she could see Edelgard shifting uncomfortably next to her.

“Professor,” Edelgard finally spoke, a touch of nervousness in her voice. “Do you remember what I told you about my night terrors?”

After searching the younger girl’s eyes for a moment, Byleth responded. “I do.” It was a more terse response than she had intended, but the ex-mercenary was unsure of herself when it came to sensitive subjects like these.

Edelgard took a deep breath and when she spoke again, the uncertainty was gone from her voice, smothered beneath her usual confidence. “What I told you wasn’t the full story. The truth is even more disturbing, I’m afraid. Would you mind if I spoke of it? It’s hardly pleasant, I warn you.”

“Go ahead.” Byleth was as worried as she was intrigued, but she would hardly refuse if the house leader wished to open up a bit more.

“Contrary to the official story, my siblings and I were not afflicted by disease, but locked underground, beneath the palace. Our captors experimented on us, wanting to give one of us the power of a Major Crest.” Edelgard took a breath, and though Byleth already had questions, the Princess pushed on before they could be asked. “They cut into us, and into the bodies of so many innocents, trying to implant Crests in people. Since I already bore a Minor Crest where most of my siblings did not, I was perfectly suited to being their final product I was lucky enough to not lose my life to their cruelty, but instead…“ Edelgard projected her Crest from her fingertips, showing Byleth the monsters’ triumph. “I was given another crest, the Crest of Flames, ensuring I would become the peerless Emperor they wanted me to be.” Despite the disdain with which she spoke and the horrible matters she spoke of, Edelgard seemed to be without despair or sadness. She stood tall instead, perfectly composed, righteous fury in her tone and fire in her eyes.

“Who?” Though she kept her voice even, Byleth felt both sadness and anger rising within her, hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of the Sword of the Creator.

“The prime minister and his gaggle of nobles. After the Insurrection of the Seven My father no longer had the power to stop them, and so they were free to do as they pleased. He was completely politically impotent.” Edelgard’s poise never faltered, but a touch of grief seemed to leak in as she recalled her father’s inability. “But I swore an oath when I left those dungeons. I will tear down this corrupt system of nobility and its obsession with crests, so that nothing like that will ever happen again. The influence we allow these ‘gifts,’ be they from the Goddess or not, only leads to suffering. ” Edelgard took a breath at the end of her diatribe, seeming a bit more at ease after sharing her story.

Byleth stayed silent for a beat, emotions blending inside her in a very strange way. Finally, she realized she had a question she wanted answered. “Isn’t the prime minister--”

“Yes, he’s Ferdinand’s father. I try not to hold a grudge, but…” A glint of shame shined in her eyes. “It can be hard sometimes.”

Byleth gave a small nod, feeling completely out of her element. Part of her wanted to reach out and hug Edelgard tightly, to shield her student from bad memories and cruel men. But she knew the imperial princess didn’t need pity, she was one of the strongest people Byleth had ever met; even with the weight of the world on her shoulders, Edelgard never seemed to falter. “Thank you,” was all Byleth could think to say.

“For what, my teacher?”

“Sharing with me, I guess. Trusting me.”

Edelgard smiled softly at her, the mood lightening. “Honestly, sometimes I worry I _over_ share with you. You’re a very easy person to confide in.”

Byleth tilted her head quizzically. “Really?”

There was a slight blush in Edelgard’s cheeks as she answered. “Yes. It never feels like you look at me with judgement, even when I disturb you with nonsense like my dreams.”

“It wasn’t nonsense. I was worried when I heard you talking in your sleep.” Byleth spoke firmly, a more protective side flaring up in response to the dismissive way the Princess spoke of her own nightmares.

Edelgard frowned and looked away from Byleth. “I’m sorry for worrying you, then, Professor.”

Silence returned as Byleth was unsure how to respond, chewing instead on the story of Edelgard’s second crest. It had felt so weighty as she spoke, but standing beside her in the late moonlight, it was clear that she was the same woman she had always been; the past shaped who she was today, but didn’t fully control it. It was inspiring, in a way.

Byleth was pulled from her thoughts by a yawn from Edelgard, breaking the silence and reminding her of her own sleepiness. 

“I suppose we should both return to bed. I can’t imagine Seteth would be pleased if we were late to receive our mission tomorrow.”

“You could just say that Claude poisoned your food,” Byleth said, half serious. “I think he’d believe you, given Claude’s track record.”

“I believe I’ll avoid damaging relations with Leicester so that I can sleep in,” Edelgard said with a chuckle, “but thank you, anyway. Have a good night, my teacher.”

“Good night, Edelgard.” Byleth watched silently as the Princess silently made her back to the reception hall, giving one last smile to the older woman before her snow white hair disappeared into the dark night.

With a sigh, the professor spent just a second longer staring up at the moon. It had certainly been a more eventful walk than she had envisioned it would be. She was thinking less about the Flame Emperor now, at least. Instead, Byleth’s mind was occupied with Edelgard, and with thoughts of what she might do if she ever met the Prime Minister in person. It probably wouldn’t be wise to make an enemy of the entire Adrestian Empire though, it seemed unlikely even the Emperor would be able to get her out of that one.

Byleth shook her head, turned on her heel, and made her way off the bridge and back to her room. Hopefully, sleep would come more easily now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify a couple of the small changes that have been made to the set-up, Sothis is locked within Byleth's dreams and this chapter takes place after the battle of the Eagle and Lion. Obviously, some of the interesting changes will be seeing Sothis's reactions to early discoveries, but having her be as able to speak to Byleth as normal might make her a touch too influential, so putting a restraint on when she can be talked to should help alleviate that while preserving her ability to weigh in on situations later. Starting so late in White Clouds does make this a bit awkward in terms of some of the pacing, but considering how little changes compared to canon, expediting the slog of Part 1 seems the better choice.


	2. Stopgap

Edelgard awoke early, the sun just beginning to cast its rays into her bedroom as she opened her eyes. She had slept well last night, she realized, the nightmares not revisiting after the talk at the bridge. They would be back, as they always were, but just one night of half-decent rest was enough to energize the princess, and she got out of her comfortable and warm bed without a moment of hesitation, ready to meet the day head-on.

As she dressed herself, Edelgard revisited the previous night, considering what she had said to the Professor. She and Hubert had agreed that while life at the Officers Academy could be enjoyed, and small indulgences like friendship taken part in, they would not last, and nothing that jeopardized their plans could be allowed. Listening to the way the Professor was already putting things together, and confiding secrets in her once again, a part of Edelgard felt that she had not entirely held to the agreement. Still, she was confident in both Hubert and herself, and she would not be so foolish as to share anything genuinely incriminating, so for now the small pleasure of speaking with the Professor could be enjoyed.

As Edelgard finished pulling her white gloves on, Hubert’s familiar rapping at the door drew her attention. Was he here early, or had she simply slept later than she had thought? Opening the door, she was met with dark hair, pale skin, and a grimace that usually meant there was bad news to be shared.

“Good morning, Hubert,” she greeted, ushering him inside the room.

“Good morning, Lady Edelgard,” was the only small talk he offered before moving on to business as soon as the door shut. “My lady, Tomas has been nowhere to be found for over a week now, and Monica has not been forthcoming with information. I understand you and the Professor are going to receive your mission from the Archbishop today, and I fear that it may be related to his vanishing.”

Edelgard furrowed her brow, not eager to jump into work so early in the day. But Flayn’s blood had been taken for a reason, and now Tomas was likely making use of it, though for what it was hard to say. Whatever was being done, she could only hope it wasn’t too cruel.

“Do you expect the mission to be dangerous? For us, or for our goals?”

Hubert shook his head. “I can’t imagine they would seek to interrupt our plans as things stand, but they are a venomous lot, and caution is never unwarranted.”

“Do you think they might endanger our classmates? Or the Professor?” Edelgard’s concern for them was, perhaps, not completely rational given that there was a good chance she would be warring against them directly in under a year. Of course, there were also immediate benefits to keeping them around… Not to mention the fondness she held for them, even if she tried to keep her affections separate from her greater ambitions.

Hubert looked rather troubled. “They do seem somewhat… preoccupied, shall we say, with the Professor. Still, there’s no way to know what their aim is until we know exactly what it is they’re doing. Furthermore, if they _were_ planning to kill the Professor, it might be prudent for us to allow them to go through with it, provided it wouldn’t endanger any plans. It’s unclear where her loyalties lie, and eliminating her now would be preferable to facing her on the battlefield ourselves.“

A part of Edelgard was absolutely disgusted with the idea of intentionally letting harm come to the Professor, dwarfed only by the disgust she felt with herself for partially agreeing with Hubert. She had felt some amount of affection for her teacher since their first meeting, and that feeling had only grown while getting to know her at the monastery, blossoming into what one might even consider a crush. Still, the Professor was the daughter of a Knight of Seiros, and while she never seemed to object to Edelgard’s talks of reform, she never seemed to agree either. And if she couldn’t be sure of the Professor’s loyalty, she would have to consider what it would mean to fight the woman who wielded the Sword of the Creator and bore the Crest of Flames. It seemed an almost impossible task, especially when paired with trying to bring down the Immaculate One. If the option presented itself, letting Those Who Slither in the Dark kill the Professor could be for the best, lest she turn against them with a legendary relic in hand.

“Yes, Hubert. If they come to me with a plan to end the Professor’s life… I will at least consider it.”

Hubert nodded solemnly, aware of the bond the two women shared. “Thank you, Lady Edelgard. Of course, it would be best if such a thing weren’t necessary, but we will do what we must.”

Determination overpowered every emotion on the Adrestian heir’s face. “Yes, we will.”

* * *

Edelgard strode confidently into the Archbishop’s chambers, where the Professor, who looked a bit like she had just rolled out of bed, Rhea, who looked as gaudy and ostentatious as ever, and Seteth, who looked well kempt but was otherwise unremarkable, were already waiting. She took her place next to her instructor who gave her a polite nod before turning back to Rhea.

“Professor, before I give you your mission, I’d like to once again congratulate you on your victory during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Your leadership skills were exemplary.” The Archbishop seemed to shine with a pride rarely afforded to the students, and the interactions between her and the Professor always left Edelgard feeling uncomfortable. She supposed Seteth must have felt the same way, based on the suspicious expression he wore.

The Professor bowed her head, but spoke in protest. “Thank you, Lady Rhea, but most of the credit should go to the students. They won the battle themselves.”

Rhea offered her sickeningly genteel smile in response. “You are too humble, Professor.” But the smile slowly faded as she moved on to more important matters. “Now then, I am sure you would like to know your mission for the month.”

With a quick nod, the Professor’s expression hardened. Clearly, she took the missions the Church sent her on quite seriously.

Seteth cleared his throat, drawing the attention of both student and teacher, and began explaining what was expected. “Recently, we’ve gotten reports of strange behavior at Remire Village. It’s not clear what the origin is, though some have suggested sickness or dark magic, and we don’t know exactly how dire the situation is, so the Church is going to investigate before sending students there. However, should the circumstances demand it, the Black Eagles will be asked to assist.” Seteth hesitated for a moment before adding, “I understand that Remire holds significance for both you and Captain Jeralt. If you are needed, he will accompany you.”

Though Seteth spoke calmly and professionally, Edelgard felt a horrible dread set in as their mission was explained. She was certain that the creature wearing Tomas’s skin was involved in whatever was happening in Remire, and now there was a good chance all of the Eagles would be dragged into whatever he had done. Seteth’s description was vague, but the princess’ mind was already alive with possibilities. Were they going to replace an entire _town_ with their agents? Had they created some kind of plague they hoped to send back to the monastery through its scouts? The possibilities seemed as endless as they were horrifying, and Edelgard was only torn away from them as she heard her teacher speak.

“I understand. Please, keep me updated on the situation.” The Professor’s expression had grown grave and, turning to her now, Edelgard could see how tightly she gripped her sword, much as she had on the bridge the previous night.

Seteth nodded, “of course,” he added curtly, before stepping away to return to whatever work he was normally consumed with. When he had gone, the Archbishop returned her soft gaze to the Professor.

“Thank you for your commitment, Professor.” Rhea said, before turning to Edelgard, speaking to her for the first time since she had entered the room. “Please, both of you, be safe. You are dismissed.”

A short “Thank you, Archbishop,” was all Edelgard managed before making for the exit, desperately needing both to convene with Hubert and be free of the Archbishop’s presence. Rhea was saying something else to the Professor, but she felt no inclination to stay and listen, her plans had to come first.

Edelgard stepped out of the audience chamber and made for the stairs right away, taking them two at a time in pursuit of her retainer. Reaching the bottom, she walked at as brisk a pace as was possible without attracting undue attention, heading directly for the dining hall.

The dining hall was bustling as it always was early in the morning, though the free day meant that the laziest of the student body would be sleeping in and eating a late breakfast instead. When she arrived, Edelgard scanned the room until she saw the distinctive bright blue of Caspar’s hair. Seated around him were the other Eagles, even Linhardt was present, and more importantly, so was Hubert. As the house leader approached the table, everyone’s attention was quickly drawn to Edelgard, waiting to hear what task they had been given for that month. 

“Well?” Caspar asked excitedly, “what did Seteth say? Who’re we fighting next?”

Though Caspar was more eager than the other Eagles, they shared his curiosity, spirits still high from success in battle. Edelgard’s interest, however, was focused on trying to communicate her thoughts to Hubert. They would talk at length later, of course, but there was little doubt that her uncle’s body-snatching agent, Monica, would once more be taking up as much time as she could manage.

Setting her annoyance aside, Edelgarded summarized the situation as best she could. “Something is wrong with the people in Remire Village, although the specifics are not clear. Apparently it’s been speculated to be either some form of sickness or a kind of dark magic.” She shot a look at her gloomy confidant, letting him know she suspected Tomas. “The Church is investigating things themselves, but if our assistance is needed, they will call on us.”

“Wait, what would they need our help with?” Dorothea asked skeptically. “I mean, we’ve got some healing magic, but I don’t think any of us know the first thing about curing sickness.”

“Perhaps they are hoping you can offer bedding manners?” Petra proposed.

“ _Bedside manner,_ Petra,” Dorothea laughed, “but I don’t think that’s it, either. I’m sure if it turns out to be magic, we’ll be thrown at whoever the source is.”

“Yeah!” Caspar declared, “and then we’ll beat them down and save the village!” The boy’s undying smile shone brightly.

“Of course,” Ferdinand interjected, “helping the sick is also a plenty noble goal. Even if there is no enemy to fight, I intend to do all I can to aid those in need.” Ferdinand’s cheer rivaled Caspar’s, and it was almost sickening to endure so much of it so early in the morning.

Before they could continue on, Edelgard interrupted. “Yes, well, that’s all I was told. If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get something to eat.” She walked swiftly away from the Eagles, hoping to eat a quick breakfast so she could get started on the day’s work as soon as possible. Before even deciding on what to have, however, the dreadfully familiar changeling Monica appeared from seemingly nowhere.

“Edel!” the red head exclaimed happily, “Perfect timing!” The cheery persona she had adopted clashed heavily with her role as someone who had been kidnapped for a year, but it was far too late to change it now, and the girl’s acting was atrocious regardless. She would simply have to be one more problem for Edelgard to solve.

“Please, Monica, I need to eat first. I’ll help you later.” Edelgard very much wished she could simply force the impostor to leave her alone, with use of Hubert if necessary. Unfortunately, Monica was both a tool of her uncle and a student at Garreg Mach, and she wasn’t ready to make an enemy of either yet. For the time being, the dreadful girl would just have to be worked around.

“No worries, Edel, I’ll eat with you and we can talk after.” _Wonderful._

Before Edelgard could respond, the familiar voice of her ever protective retainer cut in. “Excuse me, Monica, but if there is anything you require of Lady Edelgard, I would be happy to step in. Her obligations are my own, of course.” Hubert’s tone made it clear he considered it a command, not an offer. Nevertheless, Monica was undeterred.

“Oh, that’s nice, but I really think that Edel--”

“Please,” Hubert interrupted, “I insist. Besides, I was hoping to get a moment to talk to you myself.” The polite way he spoke was almost more unsettling than when he was directly threatening people, but it was required to try to maintain some kind of cover for the incapable monster, lest one of them make a scene. 

“Come now,” Hubert said, gripping Monica’s shoulder with just enough force that to someone unfamiliar with his techniques, his hand would appear to simply be resting there. The two walked out of the dining hall over Monica’s stuttering protests, Hubert shooting Edelgard one last glance before making his exit, and receiving a subtle nod in return - her blessing to conduct an interrogation in search of information about Tomas. She would trust him not to push so hard that they incurred the wrath of her uncle.

With both Hubert and Monica gone for the time being, Edelgard had little to do except finally get her food, and perhaps rejoin the Black Eagles at their table. There was, after all, little reason to speed through her meal if she couldn’t begin plotting with Hubert as soon as she was done. As she returned to the table with scrambled eggs in hand, the house leader caught the tail end of the conversation they had been having.

“The height advantage is exactly the reason my father could beat yours in a fight.” Linhardt was surprisingly awake, engaged in a conversation with Caspar that Edelgard could swear she had heard them have word-for-word before.

“Surely,” Ferdinand chimed in, “even if height does give an advantage, a skilled fighter could overcome it. I see no reason to base the outcome of a fight solely on who might be taller.”

“Maybe it doesn’t tell you for sure,” Dorothea said, “but it’s at least a predictor, right? On average, the taller one tends to win.”

The group had become so immersed in their conversation they hardly batted an eye as Edelgard took what had been Hubert’s seat beside Bernadetta. Though she said little, the archer seemed completely enthralled by the debate, listening intently as she ate.

“If the advantage is going to the tallest, then those who ride horseback must be having the greatest chance at winning,” Petra mused. She seemed to have completely bought into Linhardt’s theory.

“But I’ve beaten guys on horses before!” Caspar objected, “you aren’t gonna say those were all flukes, are you?”

“What about those of us who use magic?” Flayn asked. “Does the height advantage still apply?”

“There is no height advantage!” Caspar declared in exasperation, obviously unhappy with how readily some had come to accept it as fact.

The debate raged on for the rest of the meal, Edelgard providing input occasionally but mostly just enjoying the carefree atmosphere and brief break from the stress that would undoubtedly come when Hubert and Monica were done, not to mention when the class would likely have to help put an end to whatever Tomas was doing in Remire. It was not a reprieve that could last, but even just the illusion of peace was enough for now. There would be plenty of time for conflict later.

* * *

After breakfast, the Eagles all went their separate ways. Linhardt and Bernadetta both made for their respective rooms, while Ferdinand, Petra, and Caspar decided to go to the training grounds instead. Dorothea apparently had a date to get ready for, and Flayn had gone off… somewhere. Edelgard didn’t very much care where. All she knew was that she was alone now, and with Monica preoccupied, there was no better time to poke around the library, just in case there was anything left to find. There was no telling how long Monica would be distracted, so time was of the essence.

Edelgard arrived at the library in almost no time, walking as fast as was possible without being too conspicuous. Thankfully, no one else was in the library at the moment, but that would almost certainly change eventually, so Edelgard quickly and quietly made her way up to the second floor as soon as she arrived, heading for Tomas’s small office. It was doubtful that anyone else had searched the office yet, given he hadn’t actually been implicated in anything, but the princess and her vassal knew the truth behind his wrinkled visage, and she intended to get a headstart on untangling his machinations before the Church took things into their own hands.

The unimpressive wooden door was already unlocked, and Edelgard slipped inside the equally humble space silently. It was a small room, bordering on cramped, with a worn oak desk sitting on a simple green rug in the middle of the room, a chair matching those from the first floor behind it. Flanking either side of the desk was a bookshelf, each likely containing records of books in the library and important archives of Garreg Mach itself. Perhaps sometime later Hubert could come here himself and search for something useful. For now, though, the desk seemed the only thing worth investigating, and so the trespasser began opening its drawers. 

At first glance, the desk seemed not to contain much of note. It held simple office supplies along with a record of what books had been taken, damaged, or just generally needed replacing, and a handkerchief. If Tomas had ever kept anything of value in the desk, which was itself doubtful, it was gone now. Perhaps he had anticipated someone getting curious about his office while he was away, causing him to preemptively clean out the room?

Edelgard sighed while looking over the list of books that had to be replaced. There seemed no hidden code nor titles that stood out, just an earnest want of literature. She supposed that Tomas could not have stayed hidden in Garreg Mach for so long if he was not at least somewhat competent.

Edelgard opened the desk drawer and returned the document to its rightful place, hand brushing against the handkerchief as she did so. She considered the piece of cloth for a second, before deciding it better to be thorough. The princess fished the handkerchief out of the desk and unfurled it. Immediately, something caught her eye: a small patch of what looked like dried, green blood. She ran a gloved finger over the spot, the texture certainly matching that of dried blood. Of course, green blood was not something humans possessed, meaning that this sample almost certainly came from Flayn, one of the children of the Goddess. Its very presence marked Tomas as guilty, definitive evidence of his wrongdoing.

_You’re lucky I got here first,_ Edelgard thought to herself as she stuffed the incriminating fabric into her pocket. Keeping something that would directly implicate him in such a heinous crime, especially if he intended to keep the door unlocked to let anyone who pleased trapse in, was horribly sloppy. Hopefully, at the very least, this was not a frequent occurrence.

Stuffing the cloth into her pocket, Edelgard looked over the room one last time to be sure nothing was out of place. Happy with the state of things, she exited the office as deftly as had entered, and went off in search of her gloomy interrogator.

After a brief search of his usual haunts, Edelgard found Hubert looming, as was his wont, just outside of the monastery’s greenhouse. Whatever he had learned from Monica must not have been very interesting or important, given the look of dissatisfaction on his face as he took notice of her and turned to speak.

“Your Highness,” he greeted with a bow. “I have finished my talk with my Monica.”

“And?”

Hubert frowned. “She is frustratingly tight-lipped. If circumstances were different, I might have been able to persuade her to be more honest…”

Edelgard shook her head. It would have been quite a boon if Hubert had unearthed something significant, but this was to be expected. Rarely was something her uncle did not consider necessary shared with her. “Did she tell you anything at all?”

Hubert’s eyes scanned the immediate area before he leaned in. “Tomas’s real name is Solon. That is the only thing of any worth she said.”

It was more a piece of trivia than useful intelligence, but it was enough for now. Perhaps that, in tandem with her findings, could be used to push for greater influence with her uncle by undermining his trust in Solon? She would run it by Hubert later.

“Understood,” Edelgard responded, voice low but not quite a whisper. “I have something we should discuss as well, but it’s not urgent, we can save it until tonight.”

Hubert gave a nod before returning to a more casual stance. Or as close to casual as he ever came. “Very well. I shall continue to monitor Monica and do my best to keep her from distracting you.”

Edelgard couldn’t help but grimace. Getting a morning to herself without the wretched girl stalking her had been so sweet, she had almost forgotten what it was like not having to cover for both herself and Monica. “Just don’t push too hard. She is a… friend, after all.”

“Of course,” Hubert said with another bow, signaling the end of his report. He turned away from his charge then, and though Edelgard was curious to ask what exactly he had been up to, she still had something of a long day ahead of her. Especially once Monica found her again. 

* * *

Thankfully, the redhead had made herself scarce for most of the day, although she had hung around the training grounds as Edelgard sparred. Still, it was a welcome reprieve that she supposed was owed to Hubert - she would have to thank him later. Unfortunately, as the leader of the Black Eagles walked into the dining hall for dinner, she could feel the familiar and unwelcome presence of Monica once again. Like it or not, she would apparently be sharing her meal with the girl.

“What should we get, Edel? Some meat, right? Something with a lot of protein?”

Edelgard did her best to stifle the groan of annoyance that came out almost on reflex. “I’m sure, if you’re looking for dietary advice, that Professor Manuela would be happy to go over healthy dining with you.” There was no chance of actually getting the girl to leave her alone, but letting her at least know that she was unwanted was better than nothing.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Monica exclaimed with a smile that could not have looked more fake. “I’ll just have whatever’s sweetest, forget protein!” That, of course, wasn’t what Edelgard had meant at all, but there was no point in correcting the girl.

“Enjoy your food, then, Monica. I’ll wait for Hubert before I eat.” Perhaps Edelgard could simply slink off when no one was watching and have dinner alone later.

“Huh? But Hubert’s right behind you.”

Edelgard blinked and paused for a moment before whirling around to find Hubert standing just a foot or two behind her. “Apologies, Lady Edelgard, I thought you had heard my approach.”

There was no point in holding back a sigh this time, the unsubtle ploy to be rid of the shapeshifter failing immediately. “Very well, I’ll find us a place to sit. Hubert, I leave the food choice to your discretion.”

Monica agreed with a chipper “Okay!” while Hubert simply nodded, the two trodding off while Edelgard scanned the hall to look for open space. There was a smattering of students and staff eating in groups ranging from just two people having a private conversation to what looked like at least three quarters of the Golden Deer house sitting around and talking boisterously. Nowhere looked particularly enticing, so perhaps simply a spot in the corner where no one would bother them would be best.

Getting closer to the table that had caught her eye, Edelgard realized that it was not totally unoccupied; Professor Byleth was sat tucked away in the corner, downing a bowl of stew all alone.

“Professor?”

Immediately, the blue haired woman looked up, swallowed what she’d had in her mouth, and smiled kindly at Edelgard in a way that made her heart flutter just a bit. “Hello,” was all the Professor said before digging back into the food sitting in front of her.

“Is there any reason in particular that you’re sitting in the corner, eating by yourself?” Edelgard asked as she sat beside the woman.

“I was with Caspar and Linhardt at first, but I decided to have seconds after they left.”

The house leader eyed her teacher suspiciously. “And Caspar didn’t stay to have more, too?”

The Professor looked down at the stew sheepishly. “This may not be ‘seconds,’ exactly.”

Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh at that reaction, it simply contrasted too sharply with the image of the Ashen Demon as a stoic and immovable force of nature. “I figured as much. I’ve never seen anyone eat quite as much as you do.”

“I use a lot of energy,” the Professor said quietly in the same embarrassed tone, causing Edelgard to almost giggle at the shy way the woman defended herself.

“Good evening, Professor.” Hubert’s voice cut in as he approached the table with Monica on his heels. He had in his hands two servings of pheasant, setting one down before his liege, and one directly across from her. Behind him, Monica had somehow gotten her hands on a slice of cake, almost taunting Edelgard with it as she sauntered over to the space across from the Professor and sat down. 

“Mm,” was the only noise the Professor made as she polished off what was at least her second helping of seconds. It was quite endearing just how nonchalant she could be around nobility and royalty, bordering at times on being rude. But a slight rudeness in a crowded dining hall was far preferable to the stilted and insincere formalities Edelgard had grown accustomed to.

“‘Mm,’ indeed,” Hubert replied sardonically as he sat down and took a bite of his fowl, clearly unimpressed with the lack of a proper greeting. There wasn’t very much that ever impressed Hubert, really, but Edelgard could tell by the way he regarded the Professor that he had come to respect her, at least. The Black Eagles had come quite a long way since the beginning of the year, and she was instrumental to their victory at Gronder. On top of that, the Professor was nigh unstoppable on the battlefield, dispatching her opponents with ease, including one who had wielded the Lance of Ruin. While he continued to see her as a threat to their plans in private, Hubert had warmed to the Professor, as much as he ever could warm to someone he was thinking of murdering, and seemed far more accepting of her eccentricities than he once was. Seeing her vassal so at ease as he quietly enjoyed his meal stirred an almost melancholy feeling in Edelgard as she was once more reminded that in the frighteningly near future, they would likely be fighting their former professor and classmates, a betrayal for which she had plenty of reasons, but no excuses.

Looking over at the older woman, who was staring at her empty dish in a way that very much seemed like she was considering getting even more food, Edelgard felt the familiar pit in her stomach and ache in her heart that always seemed to come about when she thought about her plans too much. As necessary as war might be, the knowledge that she would likely come to fight the woman she was so enamored with was terrifying, sometimes even making her wish she could call off the whole thing and simply melt into an easier life at the monastery.

But there was nowhere to go but forward, nor was Edelgard even remotely deserving of that kind of peace anymore. Her involvement in Jeritza’s actions alone was enough to strip any chance of salvation from the princess, never mind her complicity in whatever horrible thing Tomas, or rather Solon, was up to. Eventually, everything would come to light, lines would be drawn, and war would begin, no matter how much Edelgard wished she could live in the comfort of Garreg Mach forever. She let out a sigh as she picked idly at her food.

“Something wrong?” the Professor asked, looking over to her student with a frown.

“Just wondering about Remire,” Edelgard responded. It was only a half-lie, half a lie less than she normally told.

“Don’t worry about it,” the Professor said, a reassuring smile on her face. “In a couple days they’ll figure out the problem and we’ll go clean things up. Everything will be fine.”

Hubert and Monica both looked from their food at that, considering the Professor as if to assess whether she was being serious. “While I’m sure the Knights of Seiros are competent enough, I doubt their investigation will take any less than a week, especially if they aren’t able to figure out the source of the villager’s odd behavior,” Hubert informed her, choosing to say something before Monica could find some way to make things worse.

The Professor frowned deeply as she mulled over Hubert’s words. “But the people of Remire will be okay, right? The Knights will figure something out?”

“Who can say?” Hubert responded, earning him a glare from Edelgard as their teacher’s mood seemed to dampen further.

“Don’t be too concerned with it, my teacher,” Edelgard said, doing her best to sound comforting. “I’m sure if our help is needed, they’ll call for us right away.”

A bit of light returned to the Professor’s eyes as she shifted focus to the younger woman beside her. “I hope so. Remire Village is… important to me.”

“I can tell.” The slightly awkward way the Professor would simply declare that she valued something charmed Edelgard, and the smile on her face only grew as dinner continued.

When, at last, everyone’s plates were clean, Hubert stood first, and it was apparent from the way he eyed her that sitting next to Monica was not his ideal way to eat. “Well then, Lady Edelgard, Professor, have a good night.”

“What about me?” Monica asked, the irritation in her voice as thinly veiled as ever.

Hubert looked as if he was seriously considering killing the woman on the spot and being done with her, before he elected to merely sigh and offer her a polite “good night” instead. Finally, he gave Edelgard a look to signal that he would be waiting for her, before turning on his heel and walking out of the dining hall swiftly.

“Good night!” Monica called after him, before turning to the Professor and her student. “Good night Professor, good night Edel! See you in the morning.” With a great cheshire smile, Monica stalked off out the same door Hubert had left through, leaving only Edelgard and the Professor at the table.

“It doesn’t seem like Hubert likes Monica very much,” the older woman opined, though by the tone of her voice that didn’t seem to bother her much.

“Uh, yes, well, it frequently takes him quite a bit of time to trust people, especially if he can’t be sure they won’t be a threat to me.”

“ _Is_ Monica a threat to you?” the Professor asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

“Of course not, but part of his job is to treat everyone as potentially dangerous until he can be sure otherwise.” It wasn’t completely true to say that Monica wasn’t a threat to Edelgard at all, but she wasn’t there to harm her directly - only keep watch for the creatures that _had_ hurt her.

The Professor nodded and stood, though she looked hesitant to leave. Edelgard stood, too, and they faced each other for just a moment before the blue haired woman spoke. “I was, um, thinking about getting some more,” she said awkwardly, as if unsure of whether or not she was extending an invitation to stay a little while longer.

Edelgard could only grin in response. “I should have figured. I’ll join you then, I suppose.”

* * *

Edelgard had spent longer than she had meant to on her second helping of pheasant, time flying as she made small talk with the Professor. Stepping into her room half an hour later than she probably should have, Edelgard found Hubert already waiting for her, sitting on her neatly made bed.

“Monica didn’t keep you, did she?” Hubert asked as he stood up and drew close enough that they could speak in whispers.

“No, the Professor decided to go back for more and I did the same. Monica never came near.”

“Good,” Hubert said with a nod, pausing as though he were considering saying something else. Eventually, he simply shook his head and refocused his gaze on his liege. “Now then, you said you had something to discuss?”

The princess had been so caught up in dinner she had almost forgotten her discovery from earlier in the day. “Yes, I do. It is sensitive, however.”

“Would it be best discussed at the Goddess Tower instead?” Hubert asked as quietly as possible.

“I would rather only go out when strictly necessary. We’ll make do in here, so long as we don’t make too much noise.” Waiting until it was dark enough to sneak into the Goddess Tower for privacy always interfered with Edelgard’s already uneven sleep schedule, anyway.

Hubert dipped his head silently, waiting for whatever important thing Edelgard had to share. Carefully, she pulled the folded fabric out from her pocket and handed it to her retainer, allowing him a moment to examine it.

“What is this?” He inquired, looking it over.

“A handkerchief from the desk of Tomas. Notice the stain?”

Hubert’s eyes grew wide as he put the pieces together. “He kept this in his desk? Was it locked, at least?”

Edelgard shook her head. “Neither the room nor desk were guarded in any way, I was able to walk in freely and take it.”

A rare anger consumed Hubert as he spoke, though he made sure not to raise his voice. “The sheer stupidity of leaving such an important item behind is astonishing. What if you had not been the first person to go in there? If Seteth or the Archbishop had looked through his desk instead, he would be exposed then and there. Every mess they make, we are inevitably made to clean up…”

“I was thinking,” Edelgard interjected, “That perhaps we would be able to use this to wrest back a bit of control. Of course, my uncle will always prefer his kind to us, but if we are able to paint Solon as grossly incompetent, then perhaps we might be given more freedom to do things our way.”

Hubert looked up from the handkerchief and tilted his head to the side in thought. “That may work, although it’s not hard to imagine it could also do nothing more than earn him a slap on the wrist. I would advise bringing it up to Arundel the next chance you get, in any case.”

“Excellent,” Edelgard said with an air of finality, taking the cloth back from Hubert as she went over safe places to keep it in her head. “Then, I believe we are done for the night.”

Hubert’s eyes flickered over to the door for a moment, before he overcame his hesitation and spoke. “Your Highness, I’m concerned with the amount of time you sometimes spend with the Professor. I am aware you two are close, but I worry it will cause you undue pain in the future. You know, of course, that there is a good chance--”

“I’m aware, Hubert,” Edelgard said, cutting him off. “I know very well what will likely happen, and I’m prepared to deal with it. This time can only be a brief respite before I continue down my path.”

Hubert studied Edelgard for a moment, looking thoroughly unconvinced, and then bowed. “My apologies, I did not mean to imply you would be anything less than perfectly capable.” She almost winced at that, uncomfortable as ever with Hubert’s egregious flattery. “Have a good night, Lady Edelgard.” With that, he walked to the door and left without a sound, leaving Edelgard alone to reflect on just how completely he could see through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard's perspective, as well as set-up for Remire. The narration should feel a bit different from Byleth, but hopefully not distractingly so. Other than that, the only thing of note is that even though they're conspiring with them, Hubert and Edelgard were never actually told Kronya and Solon's real names, because that seems like the kind of petty thing TWSitD would do.


End file.
